


[Podfic] This Time I Break

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [16]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have stopped it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Time I Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Time I Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229682) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to Entanglednow for having BP! <3

This Time I Break

By: Entanglednow

1:35

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20This%20Time%20I%20Break.mp3)

 

Streaming:

 


End file.
